


Freefall

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [6]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever knew fruit bats fed off citrus fruits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**F** reefall

There are times when he wonders how it feels to fall from the sky, blazing out in a moment's worth of gravity-induced motion and bloom of lifeblood.

He wonders how marvellous the splatters of nature's paint would be, were he to have the opportunity to colour the Earth with anti-Asseylum blood. Or how euphoric the feeling must be, to send troublemakers like Orange soaring to their demise.

Incidentally, he intends to watch as one Kaizuka Inaho joins forces with the Earth with the squelch of an orange hitting the ground.

Whoever knew fruit bats fed off citrus fruits?


End file.
